Un paso colosal
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El menor siempre creyó que entrar a la pieza con Rivaille a solas era un gran paso en su relación amorosa con éste, pero jamás pensó que así de grande. ErenxRivaille.


Por ahora dejo otro fic, por cierto, cuando esté en el computador subiré un Eruri, supongo que a no muchas les gusta, pero lo comento, lo hubiera puesto antes pero no he estado en el computador...

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely, ya te haré un YmirxHistoria (?) sólo espera :3**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales, inocencia de Eren (?)

Era un gran paso, aunque no lo creyera todo el mundo entrar con Rivaille a una pieza a solas era un gran y enorme paso en su relación, uno del tamaño del titán colosal o incluso más grande.

Entrar a la pieza de Rivaille significa HONOR.

Significa GLORIA.

Significa HOMOSEXUALIDAD BIEN GAY.

Significa ENTRAR A LIMPIAR.

Significa NO TE VE COMO ALGO SUCIO.

Significa... ¡oh esas son las sábanas de Rivaille! ¡cómo deseo revolcarme en ellas! ¡a rodar, a rodar~!

Bien, quizás el último no, pero era todo lo que siempre quiso. Entrar a ese lugar único para Rivaille, no había una gota de polvo, y a pesar de ser espaciosa, era sencilla, tenía unos cuantos libros y algunos cuadernos de anotaciones sobre una estantería y uno recientemente usado quizás en su velador.

¿Qué escribiría en ellos?

Tal vez algo como:_ "Querido diario, estoy plenamente enamorado de Eren Yeager, le amo tanto, taaaanto, pero para que no se de cuenta lo golpeo._

_Lo golpeo mucho, pero son golpes de amor"..._

SÍ CLARO. Nadie, ni el mismo Eren se creería eso, pero es lindo soñar.

–Eren... estás en mi cuarto...–afirmó el mayor sacando a Eren de cualquier pensamiento anterior.

–¡Y es un gran honor señor!–rectificó el menor derecho y en posición de soldado.

–Mi cuarto...–susurró nuevamente.

–¡Su cuarto señor!–

–¿No te suena a que haremos algo?–inquirió mirando fijamente a Eren mientras cerraba con pestillo.

–Claro que sí señor...–

–Oh, así que lo entiendes...–se acercó hasta el muchacho con una suave sonrisa ladina y atrevida.

–¡Limpiar el cuarto, señor! ¡claro que sé eso!–

A Rivaille le faltó poco para tropezarse ante las palabras del menor, joder, sería mocoso... ¿pero acaso no entendía la indirecta?

–Quizás te llame la atención... pero me gusta abajo.–susurró tratando de captar la atención de Eren hasta "el objetivo" de una vez por todas.

–¿Abajo? ¿abajo qué? ¿limpiar abajo?–Rivaille una vez más quiso azotar la cabeza del menor contra la pared hasta desfigurarla, después de todo, parecía curarse de cualquier herida. Levi tosió aclarándose la garganta tratando de sonar serio y no perder la calma.

–Estar abajo.–señaló la cama con una mirada que Yeager siguió por prolongados segundos.

–Oh...–asintió el menor. Los ojos del Rivaille brillaron con lujuria y morbo al darse cuenta que ya iba comprendiendo aquel crío... o eso estúpidamente creyó.–Está bien, yo levanto la cama y usted limpia debajo...–

Para cuando Eren siquiera intentó ir a levantar la cama recibió la patada de su vida chocando contra la muralla del cuarto para luego ir a caer sobre la cama, cuando trató de levantarse Levi ya estaba sobre él, mirándole más hastiado que la mierda, casi escupiendo fuego por la boca, nunca antes el menor le había visto así en su vida. Yeager sabía que hizo algo estúpido que desconocía y tenía que correr para asegurar su existencia, miro con terror a Rivaille, pero no lloró, era un macho después de todo.

Miró nuevamente a Levi que expulsaba un aire negro y pesado de aura y una sonrisa más terrorífica que la de un titán deforme. Oh dios, quizás si fuera bueno llorar y suplicar por su vida esta vez.

–Bien, Yeager... te lo explicaré con palabras que puedas entender, cógeme... métela, cómeme... ¿quieres qué sea más obsceno para ti mocoso? estamos en mi puto cuarto... es obvio que está malditamente limpio.–

Eren tartamudeó un poco por la confesión repentina y directa mientras Rivaille le bajaba el pantalón. –Este es un paso... muy grande... capitá-n.–El menor se quiso golpear, había sonado más virgen de lo que hubiera deseado.

–Lo único que quiero sentir "grande" esta noche es otra cosa... niño...–susurró con una sonrisa entre cabreada y sádica sobre el pobre Eren.

El menor siempre creyó que entrar a la pieza con Rivaille a solas era un gran paso, pero no taaaan grande. Cuando era consciente nuevamente de lo que hacía y no estaba cagado de miedo por las amenazas del más pequeño ya empujaba dentro del estrecho y pequeño agujero del mayor de manera alborotada y loca, imprecisa a veces, pero que igual ocasionaban húmedos jadeos en su amado superior, le daba miedo bajar el ritmo, sino complacía a Rivaille en su totalidad quizás éste le cortara su masculinidad... y no estaba del todo seguro si eso le volvería a crecer, después de todo los titanes no suelen tener esos aparatos reproductores.

Entre jadeos, gemidos y rasguños, del velador al lado de la cama de Rivaille cayó un libro al suelo desconcertando a Yeager.

Eren se distrajo unos segundos sin dejar de embestir contra su superior, los ojos se abrieron suavemente y sonrió cuando leyó el libro abierto en una hoja aleatoria. Sonrió una vez más, tomando las caderas con insistente fuerza y penetrando hasta el fondo haciendo que Rivaille arqueara la espalda y pidiera más con la mirada al sentirse tan maravillosamente golpeado en esa parte agonizantemente deliciosa.

El diario en el suelo decía: _"Ojalá que esté siempre aquí... a mi lado... ojalá siempre lo esté y no huya de este mundo como un maldito cobarde, ese puto mocoso... mi novio, Eren Yeager"._

Aquella frase sobre un simple cuaderno de apuntes era un paso incluso más grande para Eren que estar haciéndole el amor a su superior.

Mucho, mucho más grande...

**N.A: **Y así con los peligros de entrar a la pieza de Levi-Love, espero que les haya gustado, a veces Eren puede ser despistado, pobre de él, aunque al final no le fue tan mal. Y que puedo decir, supongo que a Eren le complace más saber que está teniendo sexo con alguien que le ama también a sólo tenerlo. Me despido hasta una próxima ocasión...cuando este en el compu por ejemplo xD


End file.
